Rompimiento
by Izumi Skm
Summary: Chitose no siempre fue así. Dewa lo sabía mejor que nadie. / BL


_Algo me dio por publicar ésta historia, que creí no podría terminar porque suelo alargarme hasta el infinito -tiene demasiados fanfics a medias-. Decidí dejarlo como one-shot -aunque ni siquiera esté segura de que sea lo suficientemente largo como para serlo(?)-. _

_Les dejo lo que nació de releer por quinta vez Memory of Red, e imaginar demasiado por un simple diálogo entre Totsuka y Dewa. Espero sea de su agrado~_

_K no me pertenece. _

**Rompimiento.**

En Dewa y Chitose se encontraban en un extremo de la barra del Bar, disfrutando de un trago después del agitado día que tuvieron con Yubikiri María.

"¿Por qué le contaste a Totsuka?" Habló serio, manteniendo una expresión de indiferencia a pesar de ser quien hizo la pregunta.

"No le dije nada muy relevante." Dewa fijó su vista en el vaso, ya prácticamente vacío, frente a él.

"No. Pero ahora parezco el típico idiota que no pudo superar que la persona que más amaba lo dejara." Sonrió amargamente, bebiendo a fondo la mitad de su bebida.

"Eres insoportable." Chasqueó la lengua, recargando su codo en la barra, y apoyando el rostro en su mano. "Algún día encontrarás a alguien más. Pero si sigues en ese plan de mujeriego dudo que sea pronto."

"No quiero enamorarme de nadie más."

"¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?" Suspiró, harto de esa conversación que sabía no llegaría a nada. Como siempre.

"¿Sabes? Me alegra que seamos _amigos inseparables_, después de todo." Tal vez ya se encontraba algo ebrio, llevaba más de seis o siete vasos bien cargados, no sería raro.

"Te acompañaré a casa, dudo que puedas llegar de una pieza."

El pelinegro se puso de pie, quedándose inmóvil unos momentos al sentir un ligero mareo. No había tomado mucho, pero se había desacostumbrado. Chitose lo imitó y se recargó de lleno en el hombro de Dewa para evitar caerse, despidiéndose escandalosamente de los demás, salieron y se encaminaron al apartamento de Chitose.

Tenía bastante que el castaño no bebía tanto en un día. Dewa pensó que tomar, cuando seguramente aún traía resaca por la noche anterior, no había sido la mejor idea del mundo.

Durante el camino maldijo en voz baja, al darse cuenta de que había olvidado su sombrero en el bar.

Cuando por fin se encontraron en su casa, lo llevó casi a rastras hasta su habitación. Al muy cabrón le dio por dejar de poner esfuerzo en sus piernas para que lo cargara de a princesa, cosa que obviamente se negó a hacer. Lo botó sin delicadeza alguna sobre su cama, a lo que comenzó a reír como loco.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Hizo notar su falta de paciencia con un tono molesto.

"¿Qué pasaría si Totsuka supiera que la persona que no puedo olvidar, eres tú?"

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente por algunos minutos. Chitose se había cubierto los ojos con el dorso del brazo, mientras que Dewa lo observaba con tirria.

"Ni se te ocurra buscarme hasta que estés en tus cinco sentidos." Sentenció, dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse. ¿Qué lo detuvo? Una risa forzada y desganada por parte de su amigo. Suspiró, maldiciéndose mentalmente. "Hey..." Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama e intentó hacer que quitara su brazo del rostro.

"Lárgate." Hizo fuerza para evitar que lo moviera siquiera un milímetro. "No quiero pelear. Estoy borracho y no quiero joderla diciendo alguna estupidez."

"No hace falta que lo estés para decir tonterías." Una media sonrisa emergió de sus labios. "Te estás haciendo el ebrio ¿o me equivoco?" Chitose se recostó de modo que terminó dándole la espalda. "Cuando lo estás arrastras las palabras, alzas la voz y dormitas una vez te quedas quieto. Ya te habrías quedado dormido."

"Sería mejor si olvidaras algunas cosas sobre mí ¿no?"

"Sería mucho mejor que dejaras lo nuestro por la paz." Lo tomó por el hombro, obligándolo a tumbarse boca arriba en el colchón. Entonces pudo comprobar la expresión de su rostro: la de un niño a punto de llorar. "¿Crees que saliendo y acostándote con cuanta chica linda se te cruza, cambiarás algo?"

"¿Quieres que vaya en serio de ahora en adelante?" Una sonrisa torcida acompletó el cuadro. Dewa sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió emitir sonido alguno. "Por eso sigo tomándomelo a la ligera. Siempre me sermoneas sobre que no llegaré a nada con mi actitud, pero nunca me dices que debería tomar a alguna chica en serio ¿puedes responderme por qué?"

"Eso..." La mano con la que, hasta el momento, había mantenido sobre el hombro del castaño para evitar que se levantara, liberó presión y fue alejada unos centímetros. Fue entonces aprovechó para incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, lo miró directamente y prosiguió.

"A ti ni siquera te ha interesado salir con alguien desde que rompimos ¿cómo quieres que no tenga una mínima esperanza?" Y por fin pasó, Chitose se quebró. Su voz entrecortada y una pequeña gota surcando su mejilla dejaron atónito a Dewa.

Ganándole el impulso, abrazó al castaño por encima de los hombros. Casi al instante le fue devuelto el gesto, con las manos del otro aferrándose a su espalda.

"Soportándome, siguiéndome, consolándome, permaneciendo a mi lado... Es normal que no pueda deshacerme de éstos sentimientos. No es muy diferente a ese tiempo." Luchó por recobrar la compostura a pesar de sus palabras.

"Cuando comenzamos a salir dije algo parecido ¿recuerdas?" Chitose se quedó en silencio, seguía con la respiración agitada. "Sobre que no era muy diferente de cuando éramos solo amigos. Es lo mismo después de terminar."

"Si no hubiésemos sido pareja ¿seguirías enamorado de mí?" Sonrió, apoyando su frente en el hombro contrario.

"Debería estar loco para guardármelo tanto tiempo ¿no crees?"

El ambientes se volvía menos denso entre _hubiera_ y_ tal vez_. Aunque eran cosas que no fueron y no podrían ser, era una manera de encaminar la conversación a su fin, perdiendo el tema principal poco a poco y comenzando con pláticas sin sentido. No era la primera conversación que tenían sobre su pasada relación, al final, no podía evitarse.

Dewa agradecía que con el tiempo se volvieron menos frecuentes, esperaba que algun día pudieran recordar aquellos días sin pelear y con una sonrisa en ambos.

Al final, concordaban en que fue mejor que terminara, a que nunca pasara.

Antes, durante y después de su relación, prometieron seguir siendo amigos, sin importar qué.

"Masaomi." Terminaron recostados en la cama, a punto de ser vencidos por el sueño.

"¿Mmh?" Abrió pesadamente los ojos, encontrándose con los castaños observándole con ternura.

Chitose no pensaba olvidarlo. Simplemente no se veía despertando cada mañana sin los regaños del pelinegro, o con tener la suerte de encontrarlo aún dormido a su lado.

"Te amo."

"Jódete, You."

Tal vez tenía una almohada estampada en la cara, pero el sentimiento de satisfacción por alcanzar a ver el rostro sonrojado de Dewa -a causa de sus palabras- era suficiente para no rendirse.

**_Notas finales._**

Si llegaron hasta aquí sin pensar "¿Qué demonios acabo de leer?" se los agradezco. Nunca había publicado aquí, así que tal vez esté un tanto nerviosa(?). Solía escribir en Amor Yaoi, pero al final siempre regreso xD

Aunque amo ahogarme en SaruMi, MikoRei, y sus derivados con Izumo y Totsuka, K nos da demasiado de dónde agarrar para fantasear con todo lo que se pueda mover, y he aquí mi aporte de éstos dos tortolitos divorciados(?). Como dije al inicio, leía de nuevo MoR cuando me vino a la mente "¿Y si Dewa le ayuda a superar sus traumas amorosos?", descarté la idea a los 5 segundos xD demasiado... Anti-él D8 entonces un Chitose medio ebrio y con ganas de expresar sus sentimientos vino a mí. "¿Y si sigue enamorado de Dewa a pesar de que éste lo terminó?", me gusta la idea de conservar la amistad sobre todo. El final quedó más o menos abierto por lo zorro que es ese hombre, y seguirá hasta la peli xD ya habrá tiempo de reconciliarlos después :D Pensé en "advertir" sobre un poco de OoC por parte del Don Juan, pero es más cuestión se enfoques.

A este paso tendré más notas que intento de one-shot. Son las 5:30 y ya debería estar dormida lol

Muchas gracias por leer m(_ _)m

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, ánimos para escribir más de ellos o de cualquier otro(?), son bienvenidos \o/


End file.
